Karingo Karlie
by o-AngeL-o
Summary: 1000 yrs after X2A plague swipes Spira making all its victims without knowledge of the past.Sin and Vegnagunoracles of destruction...or a hidden protection frm something much greater?The true story begins starting w1 young girl...full summary inside


** Hey everyone! First, thank you and welcome to KaringoKarlie. I know its suited for mostly younger ages, this story, but bare with me, It'll get better I promise. Im still working on the original summary, but it basically so far about a girl named Karlie who no one expects much from but failure, and shes thrown into something very important by fate. The stories pretty much figured out, I just dont have time to write it out lol. Its not my best and not my worst, but please read and review. Constructive criticism is always needed and appreciated. Ill give u cookies too!**

**EPISODE 1: _Yukiru to the Rescue_**

"Run, Karlie!" screamed the coach with excitement. The crowds cheered her name as she ran around the bases about to make her infamous home run. She smiled with glee and her whole school was rooting for her. Their school hadn't won a single baseball game in 26 years against Kotodama Middle school and that was just about to change with that game.

With great haste, Karlie ran around the bases filled with confidence. Her mom and dad, sisters and grandma were all in the crowds as well.

"You can do it, sunshine!" screamed her dad as her mom blew her whistle.

"Go, go, go, Karlie, go!!!"

Just as Karlie was one base away, a ball suddenly flew and the boy just ahead of her caught it.

**"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU'RE OUT!"**

"What?!" Karlie screamed, "But I was so close!"

"Sorry to break it to you, Karlie. But I guess you're not as good as you think." Said Mayasaki as she and her two friends walked away. The crowds began to leave and Karlie soon was all alone in the dark.

"Oh well. You're a failure at everything else. Might as well put baseball under the list too." Came Kaori harshly.

"Ha-ha. Yeah, sis. But it's alright. We love you anyway!" said Tsuki.

"Yep. Now, hey, come over here and do my nails!" said Maylie while holding it up.

"No! I can't believe we lost!" Karlie said while falling to the ground.

"WE lost?" asked Saorie.

"No, Karlie. That was definitely you!" laughed Ayumi.

Karlie felt tears swelling in her eyes. How could they be so careless?

"You guys are HEARTLESS!!!" she yelled.

"Aww. We made the baby cry." Said Maylie.

"Seriously, Karlie. Throwing a tantrum isn't necessary. If you weren't such a big baby, maybe we'd stop treating you like one." Said Kaori as Karlie continuously fell more and more to the floor, "So you lost? Who cares! Just get up and get on with the day…"

"Like for instance: doing my nails." Said Maylie with an attitude.

"Yeah and don't forget! You owe me $18 because I gave you that magazine you wanted!" yelled Maylie while jumping in front of Saorie.

Karlie soon then found herself in a crowd with her 5 other sisters; all of them making demands over each others voices.

"Hey, deary!" came her grandmother, "Why don't you come do grandma a favor and wash her bunions!"

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karlie sat up in her bed; her orange hair all over her head.

"Geez, Karlie." Came Kaori's voice outside the door. She had a toothbrush in her mouth and a dark purple housecoat on with her dark brown hair cascading down her back; wet from the shower she had just taken, "I swear. No manners in kids these days." Crying was then heard in the other room.

"Great, you just woke up Tsuki. Now she's gonna start yapping her mouth about that dream of flying cats that get eaten by elephants she has every night. Thanks a lot." She walks away.

"Oh, Kaori! Good morning." Said Maylie with a smile.

"Morning. Bathroom's all yours."

Karlie looked at the clock and it read 6:45am. She then laid back down in her bed.

"I have about 10 more minutes before mom would come wake me up…"

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Karlie, wake up!" sang Tsuki while sitting on the foot of her bed, "Time to go to school!" she smiled.

"Huh?" Karlie moaned waking up, "Wow, Tsuki. You must've gotten up really early. You're dressed already?"

"Ha-ha! No silly!" she giggled, "We're leaving now." She said while Karlie looked at her clock.

"AHHH!!!" Karlie screamed while jumping out of bed and running towards the bathroom, "We're gonna be late!!!"

"We're gonna be late?" asked Saorie while typing on the computer as Karlie ran passed her room.

"No. YOU'RE gonna be late, Karlie." Said Ayumi while standing in the hallway as Karlie ran passed her as well.

"How come! You guys are gonna wait for me right? School doesn't start for you until 8:30!" she yelled while turning on the water in the shower and started pulling off her clothes.

"Weeeeeeell," came Maylie while peeking in the bathroom, "Reiku-sama said he'd take us to school today."

"WHAT?!"

"I know, haha, isn't that so sweet of him?" she said while skipping away.

"Well…Well tell him to wait, please?" she said while jumping in the shower.

"Well…ok" said Ayumi while standing outside the open door.

Suddenly, a car horn was heard.

"Come on, peoples. Reiku's here!" yelled Kaori from downstairs.

"Ok. Well, bye Karlie!" said Ayumi while walking down the stairs with Tsuki right behind her.

"AH!" she gasped while peeking out of the shower until finally falling out while holding the curtain.

Saorie was the last to get in the backseat of Reiku's car. Kaori then jumped in the front and put on her seat belt.

"Ok that's everyone."

"Huh?" he said looking around, "Where's your other sister?"

"What other sister?" she asked dumbly, clearly forgetting about Karlie.

"Oh well." He said before taking off.

"No-no! Wait!" yelled Karlie while running out, but she was too late, "Noooooooo!!!" she moaned while falling to the ground.

Looking at her watch, Karlie saw that it was now 8:01.

"Great. Now I'm going to be late again!" Karlie sighed while getting up, "Well…I guess I'd better go now."

Karlie began walking down the street from her house. The neighborhood was empty which kind of creeped her out. Karlie continued to walk faster than before and started running until she ran into a man. There were lots of people around. The busses were all full. She then realized she was downtown. Karlie looked down to see that her impact made the man drop his bag.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She said while picking up his bag that fell until a woman pointed at her.

"Thief!" she yelled while pointing, "She knocked that poor blind man and is now trying to take his bag!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Hey you! Kid! Get back here!"

Karlie then ran away from the crazy mob while dropping the bag back down.

"Going somewhere, miss?" asked a cop in front of her.

"Huh? N-no." she said nervously as the cop looked at her strangely.

"Really, now?"

"I mean. Yes, I am. I'm going to school, s-sir."

"Well…It looks like school must've started a good 10 minutes ago, now."

"Uh, yeah. I was running kind of late." She giggled nervously. Awkward silence…

"Well, I'm gonna go now." She said walking passed him as his eyes followed her suspiciously. Karlie then tripped on a can into the street as cars skidded and then started honking their horns.

"S-sorry!" she said while running across. Karlie tried to catch her breath once she got on the other side of the street, "Shibuya is crazy."

Just then, a woman dropped the leash to her dog, "Oh no! Fluffy come back here! Someone help me! My Fluffy got loose!"

People began to look alarmed until the woman then said, "Oh, haha, don't worry. She's only reactant to the color blue." Fluffy then started growling and Karlie looked at the surprisingly not so fluffy dog who was barking at her. After looking at her invitingly blue uniform, Karlie then took off running.

"Why me?!"

Karlie screamed as Fluffy chased her down. She ran all around the outskirts of Shibuya screaming for help. She kept running until she saw a small abandoned shrine. Running towards it, Karlie banged on the door until it opened. She then closed and locked it sighing in great relief as the dog was heard barking outside of the door.

"Now. I gotta find another exit or something." She said while walking around with her bag. There was light coming in from the outside through the boarded windows. Karlie walked further into the main praying room, where she found a wish box.

"I've heard of these before. You make a wish, right it down, put it in the box, and pray it'll come true. It's all a hoax though." She said while putting her bag down. Karlie then decided to do it fun as she took out her pen and wrote down on a piece of notebook paper her wish...She then placed it in the slit in the box and prayed.

"Ok. So I'm not perfect or anything; that's clear to see. But…" she started while looking around, "Gosh this is really stupid, but…I really wish that…meh, who cares. I need some luck in my life." She said while getting up and grabbing her bag. Before she walked out, Karlie heard a noise near the shrine.

"Huh?" she said. Looking in the little box Karlie saw that her note was gone. Her eyes got big as she moaned and ran out of the shrine through the front door. It was then that she realized that the dog was gone.

Karlie glanced around and looked up at the sky. She smiled as she thought that maybe her life was headed in a new direction; a new beginning.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all." She thought until a rumble was heard and rained instantly poured down all over her.

"………AHHH!!! I am sooooo late!!!" she yelled while running hopefully in the direction of her school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**oky so thats it for now...What did ya think? Bad? Ok? Let me know please how I can improve or what I can do to make a better story ' lol Thanx! **

**now heres ur cookie hands first cookie to all readers and reviewers**


End file.
